Conversations
by orangepop
Summary: Lal and Reborn have a conversation. Cololal, set after the future arc in the future


My love for Cololal has been reignited by fanfics. So I wrote this :D

"Long time no see, Lal."

"Likewise Reborn."

The time was a year after the events where the 10th and his guardians from the past came to their present. Lal Mirch feeling spontaneous decided to visit the hitman who was relaxing at Sawada's house.

"How's CEDEF lately?"

"Getting a little boring now that Byakuran is gone. There's still work to do, but not that exciting. How's Sawada?"

"Wouldn't Iemetsu be able to tell you that?"

"He's a doting father. There's no telling what he'll gush."

"True. Tsuna is helping rebuild what ever got messed up because of the fight and getting stronger ties with other mafia families. Or trying to anyway."

The two spent time in a comfortable silence.

"How was going through puberty again."

"Hell. I felt like I was living my life over again, except my mind was still an adult's."

"Were there awkward moments?"

"You mean the time the Italian government thought I was a delinquent school girl skipping class and I was forced to go to school for a week?"

"Did you charm every boy?"

"Shut up."

"I heard Colonello checked up on you."

"SHUT UP."

"I have a picture. Colonello secretly took some while you were in class."

A resounding echo was heard in the Sawada household as if someone just threw a chair at the wall.

"That little piece of shit!"

"You're blushing."

"SHUT UP REBORN"

"Mammon stole some and sold them on the internet."

Another resounding thunk was heard like a foot attacking a small chair.

"You wanna get revenge?"

"What?"

"I have some pics in my old house of Colonello as a kid. Want them?"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD THAT SOLVE ANYTHING?"

"I never said it would solve anything."

*grumble*

"He keeps one in his 'wallet' you know."

"What?"

"He keeps a picture of you in your teenagedom in his wallet you know. And has a picture of you and him at Comsubin at his bedstand."

"….How do you know that."

"You're getting red again."

Bulletholes mysteriously appeared in the wall and ground.

"STOP MOVING"

"You really need to get a sense of humor."

"Do you have one to laugh at your victims before finishing them off?"

"Partly."

"Geez. You're really twisted."

"And all knowing. And I know something that you know but you deny."

"….."

"You aren't going to say it?"

"…."

"Colonello is having an affair with Mammon."

"WHAT?"

"You're gullible. Try denying your feelings now."

"….I was just shocked. There's no other reason. How is he having an affair when he isn't with anyone?"

"Knock Knock."

"Wha-…Who's there."

"Tsundere."

"DAMMIT REBORN!"

"You didn't even let me finish."

"….."

"….."

"…."

"…..tsundere who."

"Tsundere you."

"That was so lame."

"Seriously though, why do you deny your feelings so?"

"…."

"When he was dead, you cried to yourself in your bed."

"…Why are you rhyming?"

"Everyone could see through your walls they were thin, that you truly deeply cared about him."

"…You're getting annoying."

"And when he came back to life, you looked like a light had come back and removed all your strife."

"….."

"I'm done. Explain though. Don't try denying again, you're easy to see through."

"The poem explained enough. I guess I sorta… might… possibly have some sort of feelings….NOT. He's so obnoxious and he makes stupid jokes and has this stupid laugh and a stupid smile…"

"….:)"

"Did you just say point colon parenthesis?"

"Stop changing the subject, you are obviously floating down the nile."

"What."

"You know he's waiting. I mean it's obvious he likes you. But he wants to wait for your heart to open up. No matter how long it takes."

"…Well I-"

"We're here for the party kora!"

"Colonello sempai, that hurts!"

"…idiots…"

"I'm not paying for that. But I can give you a loan for 200% interest."

"Everyone, just calm down."

"….You didn't."

"Well I couldn't let us have all the fun now could I? WE'RE IN HERE."

Thump.

"Hey where's Lal, kora?"

"She jumped out of the window and is currently running down the street."

"Why?"

"Tsundere and idiot together."

"What?"

"I think you're wearing through her walls."

"Yeah…:D"

"Did you just say colon d?"

"Hey you said it too, thanks for the eavesdropping chance."


End file.
